1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an adjustable supporting stand; in particular, an adjustable supporting stand characterized in reducing the elongation of the elastic member.
2. Description of Related Art
Monitor usually stands on a surface by a supporting stand. However, the traditional stand does not provide height adjustment and the user can not adjust the position of the monitor. Recently, adjustable supporting stand has been developed so that the user can change the monitor to a desired position or height to meet the requirement of user's view.
In the traditional adjustable stand structure, a movable member and a spring are used for adjusting the position of the monitor. The movable member can slide upward or downward on the stand. One end of the spring connects to a pivoting shaft of the stand and the other end connects to the movable member. The monitor is assembled to the movable member. The user can press the movable member so as to adjust the position of the monitor. When the user stop forcing the movable member, the monitor is set vertically by the balance between the weight of the monitor and the elastic force of the spring. For example, when the user forces to lift the monitor, the monitor can be lifted to a desired position. In other words, by using the cooperation of the movable member and the spring, the act of adjusting the monitor is achieved.
However, with the increasing weight and size of the monitor, the force provided by the spring is not enough to support the monitor. Furthermore, the elongation of the spring is equal to the moved distance of the monitor in the above mentioned structure, such that the elastic fatigue of the spring occurs easily with heavier monitor. As a result, the stand would fail to provide the adjusting function if the spring is broken.
Consequently, with regard to the resolution of defects illustrated hereinbefore, the inventors of the instant disclosure propose a reasonably and effectively designed solution for effectively eliminating such defects.